The Messenger Girl and Another World
by Kirigane Kazuka
Summary: Rin adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai kupu-kupu. tapi siapa sangka gara-gara seekor kupu-kupu Rin masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh! Rin berteman dengan Luka, seorang messenger di sana. Suatu saat Luka memberikan perkerjaanya kepada Rin, dan Rin harus berada di dunia itu sampai dia memeberikan surat untuk... RnR Please! Warns Inside!
1. The Messenger Plan

Title : The Messenger Girl and Another World

Story by : Vocaitha Zahra (Zahra)

Total Chapter : ?

Genre : Romance and Adventure

Warning : Ide yang terlintas tiba-tiba jadi agak AsTik (asal ketik), Waspada kalau ada Typo, Kalau ada Lapor aja..

* * *

Rin adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai kupu-kupu. tapi siapa sangka gara-gara seekor kupu-kupu Rin masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh! Rin berteman dengan Luka, seorang messenger di sana. Suatu saat Luka memberikan perkerjaanya kepada Rin, dan Rin harus berada di dunia itu sampai dia memeberikan surat untuk... RnR Please! Warns Inside!

* * *

**Author Note : **

**Cerita ini dibuat sekarang, tapi** **chap selanjutnya dibuat dengan waktu yang tidak ditentukan, sesuai support tentu saja ^0^ Harap mengerti!**

* * *

_**1. The Messenger Plan**_

**Normal Pov.**

"Ratu.."panggil seorang ksatria yang memakai armor biru tua. Seorang gadis yang duduk di kursi di tengah ruangan itu menoleh. Ksatria itu menunduk dalam-dalam kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya "Messenger selanjutnya telah terpilih, tetapi dia hanya akan berkerja selama tiga bulan karena..". "Apa?! Messenger itu sangat penting bagi kerajaan kita! Apa yang dia inginkan?!"bentak gadis yang dipanggil Ratu oleh ksatria tadi sambil berdiri. "Dia.. ingin orang yang menjadi messenger selanjutnya berasal dari Bumi.. kemudian ia akan berkerja selama lima bulan, dan akan memilih seorang yang datang dari bumi, kemudian yang menjadi sahabatnya adalah yang selanjutnya.."kata ksatria itu pelan sambil tetap menunduk dalam-dalam. "Tch, baiklah.. kali ini datangkan orang dari Bumi lebih banyak!"kata Ratu tadi sambil duduk kembali di kursinya kembali. "Baiklah.."kata ksatria berarmor biru tadi sambil melangkah pergi dari ruangan itu. "Messenger sekarang sangat menyusahkan.."kata Ratu itu sambil memijit pelipisnya.

**In Another Place (oh salah, harusnya di bumi XD)**

**Someone Pov.**

Aku menatap keranjangku yang sudah setengah penuh. Tiba-tiba keranjangku bergetar, aku merogoh keranjang itu dan mengambil sebuah _handphone flip_ yang kuletakan di keranjang tadi. Oh, ada email. Dari Gumi..

**To : ****_Kaganie_Email _****[09:50]**

**From : ****_This_Megpoid_Gumi_**

**Subject : ****_[None] _**

**RiRin.. Kamu diundang ke Pesta Kupu-kupu, Jam 10:00. Aku tunggu kamu di Taman Kota. Jangan sampai lupa pakai gaun ya ^^**

Pesta? Hhh.. Walau aku agak benci pesta tapi aku suka kupu-kupu!. Mm? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya? Hai! Aku Rin Kagaine! Umurku 14 tahun, aku mempunyai Ibu yang bernama Kagaine Lola dan Ayah yang bernama Kagaine Rinto, tapi mereka sedang Dinas ke Luar Negeri selama 3 Bulan. Sahabatku Megpoid Gumi dan Kaai Yuki.

Aku berlari menuju rumahku yang tidak terlalu jauh dari hutan, sejak orang tuaku tahu bahwa aku sangat menyukai kupu-kupu kamipun pindah rumah ke Bungalo dekat hutan.

Time Skip~~

Untuk pesta ini, aku memakai sepatu kuning berhak datar, gaun selutut berwarna putih dengan pita-pita orange di bagian pinggang. Pita yang selalu duduk mains dikepalaku kuganti dengan bando abu-abu yang dihiasi 2 berlian kecil. Aku menatap diriku di cermin, serasa ada yang kurang.. Oh ya, kalung hadiah dari sahabatku. Tapi bukan Gumi atau juga Yuki, tapi Neru. Sekarang dia ada di Luar Kota, dan dia telah Berkerja disana. Sudahlah, jangan dibahas! Kalung Aqua Marine yang dia buat sendiri telah menghiasi leherku dengan cantik. Aku bergegas menuju taman kota yang tidak sedikit jauh dari rumahku. Paling tidak masih ada beberapa menit lagi.. Disana, Gumi telah menungguku. Gumi terlihat cantik memakai gaun putih semata kaki dan sepatu boots hitam. Lengannya pendek polos, sedangkan bagian badannya dihiasi pita merah di bagian belakangnya. Gumi merangkulku dan mengajakku masuk.

Time Skip~~

Gumi duduk di bangku putih yang ada di sebuah meja dengan dua kursi. Aku duduk disebelahnya sambil memakan kue kecil yang sudah disediakan. Sedangkan Gumi hanya memakan puding coklat yang memang dibagikan satu persatu ke para tamu. Oh ya, kami sedang menunggu sang Primadona muncul di taman kota tempat pesta ini. Seorang maid menghampiri kami. "Hey! Kalian datang ya! Oh ya, Yuki sudah ada di pintu depan, dia mencari kalian sebelum dia menemui semua orang lain.."kata orang berpakaian maid itu. Aneh ya dia mengenal kami? Oh ya, itu teman kami.. Cheryla Aznie, dia memang menjadi maid disini. Dia maid yang memang diandalkan untuk pesta-pesata keluarga Kaai Yuki. Rambutnya yang coklat lurus diikat yang seharusnya sampai sepunggung menajdi sepundak. Baju maidnya yang cocok untuknya membuatnya tampil cantik. Baju maid yang dipakainya mengembang sampai selutut. Lengannnya Balon sampai sesiku. Keseluruhan baju itu berwarna putih kecuali pita-pita hitam yang tersebar di bagian mengembang di lutut. Sepatunya High Heels putih yang tidak terlalu tinggi membuatnya tampak lebih tinggi lagi dari sebelumnya. Singkatnya, dia itu memang terlihat C-A-N-T-I-K. Meski begitu, dia pendiam kecuali jika ada hal yang dia ingin bicarakan pada kami. Kami berdiri dan menuju pintu depan dipandu Cherlya.

**In Another Place.. **

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang keluar dari rumahnya dan duduk di bangku teras rumahnya. "Bagaimana?"tanya gadis tadi. Ksatria tadi menghela nafas panjang kemudian mulai bicara. "Kami akan mendatangkan manusia dari bumi 5 menit lagi. Yang Mulia Messenger bisa bersiap-siap.."katanya. Gadis yang dipanggil Messsenger tadi tertawa. "Jangan terlalu hormat Kaito, akukan juga temanmu.. Cukup panggil aku Luka.."kata gadis tadi yang memanggil dirinya sendiri Luka. "Go..Gomen Luu..Luka.."kata Ksatria tadi sambil tersenyum malu. "Pekerjaan sebagai Messenger membosankan.. Hanya perlu mengantarkan surat karena kemampuan rahasia.."kata Luka sebelum menyeruput tehnya yang masih hangat. "Paling tidak kamu menjadi satu-satunya bagian yang bukan keturunan kerajaan yang tinggal di kerajaan.."kata kaito sambil duduk di samping Luka. "Ya.. Aku lupa, kamu juga anak dari keturunan kerajaan kan?"kata Luka santai sambil meletakkan cangkir tehnya dimeja. "Tapi, kenapa kau ingin menyerahkan pekerjaanmu pada orang bumi?"tanya Kaito, sang Ksatria berarmor biru tau tadi. "Hhh.. Aku ingin membuat seseorang bahagia.."kata Luka sambil bangun dari duduknya dan melangkah ke pintu rumahnya. Kaito berjalan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Oh ya, satu lagi.."kata Luka berhenti berjalan. Kaito menatap Luka. "Aku.. ingin menjadi Pembimbing Messenger ketika sudah ada pengganti.."

* * *

_[The Messenger Plan Finish]_

_[Author Note]_

Yeay! Ini Pengganti Flashback Memory.. Kalian lihat ada yang beda ya? Oh ya, tentu.. Gaya nulis aku agak beda sama yang dulu kan? Terus salah satu OC aku masuk! Dia Cherlya! Aku edit cerita ini sampe beberapa kali untuk mencari Typo dan mencari alur cerita yang kurang bagus..Maaf kalau ada TYPO.. Aku mau melakukan hal yang lain dulu ya..

Aku harap support darimu! Jika kalian bersedia untuk mereview, aku akan sangat... BERTERIMA KASIH! Ngomong-ngomong Flame itu apa ya? Kalau kalian mau ngasih Flame aku akan mengerti. I gonna wait for your support! ^_^V


	2. The Memory Butterfly

Title : The Messenger Girl and Another World

Story by : Vocaitha Zahra (Zahra)

Total Chapter : ?

Genre : Romance and Adventure

Warning : Ide yang terlintas tiba-tiba jadi agak AsTik (asal ketik), Kayaknya ada beberapa kata yang kurang pas kali ini –A-, Waspada kalau ada Typo, Kalau ada Lapor aja..

* * *

Rin adalah seorang gadis biasa yang menyukai kupu-kupu. tapi siapa sangka gara-gara seekor kupu-kupu Rin masuk ke sebuah dunia aneh! Rin berteman dengan Luka, seorang messenger di sana. Suatu saat Luka memberikan perkerjaanya kepada Rin, dan Rin harus berada di dunia itu sampai dia memeberikan surat untuk... RnR Please! Warns Inside!

* * *

**Author Note : **

**Maaf kalau alur ceritanya agak aneh. Karena aku sendiri mau cepet nulis kelanjutannya #plak Oh ya, kemarin lupa discalimer..**

**Disclaimer :**

**Vocaloid belong to Yamaha. B****ut Story, Mine!**

* * *

**_1. The Memory Butterfly _**

**Normal Pov.**

Rin tersenyum sambil berlari kearah Yuki yang sedang berusaha turun dari mobil keluarganya. Kenapa harus berusaha? Karena Yuki memakai gaun putih berlengan panjang dengan renda-renda hijau di bagian bawahnya. Masalahnya, selain Yuki memakai sepatu high heels hijau tua yang cukup tinggi (dan tentunya Yuki tidak terbiasa), gaun Yuki panjang sekali sampai menyentuh tanah. Mungkin jika gaun itu di angkat sampai ujungnya tidak menyentuh tanah, gaun itu setinggi Rin yang naik keatas kursi. Dan Yuki harus berusaha.. Untungnya Gumi belum melihat Zupa Soup dengan ekstra Wortel, maka Gumi dan Rin membantu Yuki pergi ke aula pesta.

Time Skip~~

Pesta telah diawali oleh Yuki yang melepaskan seekor kupu-kupu yang cantik. Pada bagian tengah acara saat semua orang sedang makan, Rin merasa bosan. Tentu saja, dia memang sudah makan sejak tadi. Dia berkata pada Gumi bahwa ia akan pergi ke bagian taman kota yang kemungkinan banyak kupu-kupunya karena letaknya agak tersembunyi dan terlalu banyak pohon disekitarnya. Gumi hanya mengangguk saja karena dia memang tidak terlalu peduli pada Rin yang suka (baca : sangat amat suka) pada kupu-kupu yang tidak terlalu ia suka, selain itu siapa yang mau melewatkan Zupa Soup dengan ekstra Wortel didalamnya?

**In Another Place **

Seorang Gadis yang memakai gaun biru muda yang tampak sederhana berjalan melewati sebuah hutan. Tak peduli pada orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang disekitarnya yang memujinya, ia terus berjalan sambil menundukan kepalanya. Dia berhenti tepat diujung hutan itu, di gerbang istana. "Huah.. Melelahkan.."katanya. Dia memasang mantel lusuh yang telah disiapkannya tadi. "Luka merepotkan, aku kan bukan Messenger sepertinya.. Tapi, tak apalah.."katanya, rambut blonde yang tersembunyi dibalik tudungnya sedikit terlihat. Dia menatap gerbang itu sesaat, kemudian ia masuk kedalam istana itu.

Seorang Gadis yang disebut-sebut Messenger oleh gadis tadi mengintip dari hutan. "Hhh.. 1 menit lagi, dan hanya gara-gara dia aku belum bisa bersiap-siap!"katanya merasa terganggu dan menghilang diantara semak dan pohon-pohon.

**In Another Place (kebanyakan XP)**

**Rin Pov.**

Aku menuju ke bagian taman yang biasa kusebut 'Butterfly Secret Place'. Karena taman ini cukup luas, sangat mungkin ada 'BSP' disini! Tentu saja! Setelah menempuh perjalan yang agak lama, akupun sampai. Ku..Kupu-kupu ada dimana-mana! Aku berjalan mendekati seekor kupu-kupu bersayap merah, sangat cantik.. Sepertinya aku ingin disini selamanya! Tiba-tib terdengar suara yang seperti daun yang bergesekan, tapi mungkin cuma seekor kupu-kupu... _'Bzztt' _terdengar suara seperti aliran listrik dari balik pohon. "Hmm?"gugamku sambil berjalan menuju bagian belakang pohon itu.

Aku menatapnya, "Kupu-kupu Langka!" teriakku, tapi kemudian kututp mulutku. Tak boleh ada orang yang mengetahui ada seekor kupu-kupu langka di taman ini.. Sayapnya gabungan dari Biru , Merah, dan Hijau. Titik disayapnya tidak terlalu banyak dan tersebar. Kupu-kupu itu terbang cukup rendah, aku akan mengikutinya!

**Normal Pov.**

Rin mengikuti kupu-kupu itu perlahan, dia menuju ke bagian taman yang bahkan ia belum pernah pergi kesana. Dia berhenti tepat di dekat danau. Rin duduk di tepi danau, tangannya bermain air. Kupu-kupu itu mulai bergerak lagi. Dia menuju ke sebuah pohon terbesar yang ada di taman itu, dan dia berhenti di ranting yang cukup rendah. Rin perlahan mendekatkan tangannya ke sayapnya, kemudian... _'Bzztt' _terdengar suara aliran listrik yang sama seperti tadi. Rin mulai ragu untuk menyentuh sayap kupu-kupu itu. _'Tapi, mungkin aku tak akan mendapatkan kesempatan ini lagi.. Aku akan mengambil kesempatan ini, Baiklah!' _pikir Rin mulai yakin. Saat Rin menyentuh sayapnya, Rin jatuh terduduk kemudian pingsan_._

**In Another Place**

**Normal Pov.**

Gadis yang sudah terkenal sebagai Messenger memakai gaun yang senada dengan rambutnya, tapi dihiasi pita-pita putih di gaunnya. Dia berdiri di depan danau yang hening, sesaat dia menyadari penampilannya. Dia mengambil sebuah mantel lusuh dari semak-semak, kemudian memakainya. "Ugh, untung tidak telat.."gugamnya aneh. Gadis yang memakai mantel yang hampir mirip dengannyapun datang. "Wuah! Lelahnya!"kata gadis yang baru saja datang tadi. "Hh.. Baru saja sekali!"kata gadis yang memakai gaun tadi. "Aaahh, Luka! Kau kan punya kekuatan!"katanya sambil memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya itu.

**Rin Pov.**

Gelap.. Itu yang kurasakan, tiba-tiba seperti ada yang menggoyangkan tubuhku, terasa seperti suara-suara mengelilingiku..

_"Gomen.. Aku harus pergi.."_

_"Ke..kemana? Sebaiknya jangan.."_

_"Aku harus menjadi salah satu bagian dari.."_

_"Aku tahu! Pasti dari permainan yang setring kita mainkan kan? Kau ingin menjadi... Tunggu, apa namanya?"_

_"I..itu tidak penting, tapi Gomen... Dan hanya The Ribbon yang bisa membantumu.."_

Deg! Ingatan apa itu? Tapi, tiba-tiba tubuhku serasa dijatuhkan di dalam air. Aku membuka mata dan ternyata aku memang ada di dalam air. Dengan seluruh kekuatanku, aku mencoba berenang ke daratan. Seorang gadis yang memakai mantel lusuh mengulurkan tangannya. Aku menggapainya, dia menarikku ke tepi danau. "Kau tak apa?"tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. Aku melihat sekeliling, banyak orang yang sepertinya juga tenggelam sepertiku, entah kenapa. "Ngg.. Kita dimana?" tanyaku. "Selamat datang di Zoevia Lake, Vocal Ruby Town." kata gadis yang memakai mantel juga disebelahnya sambil tersenyum. Dibalik tudung yang menyembunyikan wajah mereka, sepertinya sifat mereka baik. Tapi, aku masih penasaran.. Ingatan apa tadi?Atau jangan-jangan yang tadi.. Memory Butterfly?

* * *

_[The Memory Butterfly Finish]_

_[Author Note]_

Finish! Uahh! Aku akhirnya nyelesaiin yang ini! Oh ya, aku bakal bales Reivew dengan dua cara.. Denganbales disini dan PM.. Dua-duanya ^0^. Baiklah!

**Akanemori**

Tebak aja.. Hehehe.. Sebenernya, yang aku tulis merah muda kok! Oh ya, sebagai Reivew pertama, kamu bakalan masuk di Special Thanks aku yang bakalan ada selama masih ada Reivew! Arigatoo!

**Kuro Rei-chan**

Arigattoo!

**Nerin Aqua 'Sweet Ann 19**

Ariggatto Nerin! Ngg, Typo.. Maaf, aku kurang teliti.. Fic SAO? Wahh! Boleh tuh! Tpai kalau Ficnya telat Maklumi ya.. Yang pasti.. Boleh!

Aku harap support darimu! Jika kalian bersedia untuk mereview, aku akan sangat... BERTERIMA KASIH! Ngomong-ngomong Flame itu apa ya? Kalau kalian mau ngasih Flame aku akan mengerti. I gonna wait for your support! ^_^V


End file.
